


New Perspective

by LicoricePrince



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Eventual Relationships, High School, M/M, Mention of alcohol, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22963666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LicoricePrince/pseuds/LicoricePrince
Summary: For the past year, Li Xiao has slept with students from his school and never anticipated falling in love. After having a one-night stand with his best friend, Emil, Li Xiao realizes his mistake. Now he must fix his relationship while dealing with new unexperienced feelings.
Relationships: Hong Kong/Iceland (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	New Perspective

The scent of alcohol lingered in the air. Clothes were scattered across the floor. When Li Xiao woke up to the sound of his alarm blaring a generic ringtone, his golden eyes were blinded by the sunlight that shined through the silk curtains hanging above the window. Glancing to his right, he took note of the sleeping person. Their blond hair was out of place and skin had been shrouded with purplish bruises and semi-deep scratches. After turning off the annoying alarm, the Asian got out of bed to quickly make his escape. Slipping on the clothes from the night prior, he left the scene without taking a second look at his one-night stand partner. When he returned home, he took a quick shower before changing into his uniform. Walking into the kitchen, he was greeted by his older, Yao, who was busy making breakfast.  


“Look who finally decided to wake up.” The Chinese male spoke, setting the final dish on the table for the family to feast upon. Li Xiao rolled his eyes as he took the empty seat and devoured a plate of dim sum. Small conversations filled the air as Mei gossiped about the latest fashion trends. Lien and Kiku remained silent but lent their ears to their siblings. Yao remained silent as he sipped at his second cup of tea. Then there was Yong Soo. The youngest of the family always had something to say. For the most part, his older siblings ignored him, thinking eventually he would shut up.  


“Hey, Li Xiao, where were you last night? You promised to play video games with me.” Yong Soo pouted, like a child that never got his way. Suddenly, five sets of eyes were now staring in his direction. “You went out without my knowing? Li Xiao, you know better than to sneak out at night. You could have been kidnapped or worse.” There he goes again. Yao always thought of the worst possible scenarios. “No,” Li Xiao sighed, “I just went out for a walk. No need to, like, be concerned gramps.”  


The chaos continued for twenty minutes before Li Xiao was finally sparred from Yao’s wrath. If he were to ever find out the truth behind the nightly outings, there was for sure to be severe consequences. After breakfast, Li Xiao and his siblings left for school. Going their separate ways, Li Xiao walked to his locker to get the necessary books for class. Afterward, he walked to his first period. Li Xiao took a seat near the window. He was your stereotypical student that always sat near the window wearing headphones as music drowned out the lectures. School subjects were little of interest to the teenager and rather spend his time outside school corridors. From pulling pranks on his siblings to setting off fireworks to scare the neighbor, his antics were endless. Then there were the one-night stands. Li Xiao was not proud of his trips to house after house for just a round of sex. Sometimes it was the alcohol in his system that would take over his body. Other times it was because he found his partner attractive. Strings were never attached, nor were words ever exchanged again.  


“Li Xiao! For once would you at least try to pay attention in my class?”  


Li Xiao turned in his seat before putting away the red headphones. For the remainder of the period, he attempted to listen to the pointless pieces of information that were taught by the mathematics professor. The next few classes went by slow. Lectures were taught and Li Xiao paid attention when scolded. It would not be until the lunch period, where something exciting would occur.  


“Hey Em, I saved you a seat.” 

A teenager with magenta eyes acknowledged the nickname and walked over to the table where his friend was waiting for him. “Hey.” He muttered in reply, taking a seat at the round table. For a few minutes, they remained quiet as they nibbled at their questionable lunch. The brown substance on the plastic plate was bland as a dry cracker. The food always lacked flavor, and it made the students wonder if the cafeteria staff had any taste buds  


“What are you doing after school?” Li Xiao was the one to finally break the silence once he was finished picking at his lunch. Emil lifted his head to gaze at the brunette.  


“Nothing much, why?”  


“Would you like to come over? We could, like, play video games or something.” He asked, now gazing at the pair of captivating magenta eyes in front of him. “What about your family? I don’t want to barge in uninvited.”  


“I will take care of that. So, what is your answer?”  


“Sure, I will let Lukas know ahead of time.”  
_____

After the last bell dismissed the students, Li Xiao followed the rest of the students outside. He waited by the front entrance until Emil was in sight. They walked back towards the small shared apartment. “How did you get them to leave?” Emil asked out of curiosity. “Curious, are we? I told them I was bringing a girl over.” Rolling his eyes, Emil shoved his hands inside the pockets of his sweater. 

“Yeah, right. You probably threatened them.”  


“Ouch, you wound me. But you would be correct. A little threat never hurt anyone.” Li Xiao teased, receiving a punch in the arm. The two laughed about their little pointless conversation.  
_____

Neither of them would expect what was to come once they were inside that small bedroom. At first, they were playing a game of Mario Cart. As always, Li Xiao was in the lead with Emil in the last place. Maybe it was because Emil sucked at video games, or it could be that Li Xiao knew a few cheats. Whatever the case may be, it always ended with Emil getting angry and throwing the game controller on the ground. It amused his best friend to see this unusual behavior. But after the older tackled the Asian to the ground, both were left with pink dusted cheeks. One thing led to another, and they were no longer interested in playing video games.  


Lips collided as hands examined every inch of skin that wasn’t shielded in fabric. Clothes were then stripped from their flesh. One by one, clothes were thrown to the ground, only to be abandoned until the next morning. Hands roamed skin as one pair of hands tugged at the brown feathers. Feet stumbled towards the door as Li Xiao pinned Emil to the door before attacking the exposed neck. Purplish-blue bruises tainted the skin earning soft gasps from the receiver of the love marks. Eventually, they moved to the bed. Their lips met once more, but words were never exchanged. Gentle butterfly kisses became aggressive kisses that traveled down the neck, causing the older one to gasp as his nails scratched down his partner’s back. Li Xiao pinned Emil to the mattress like a predator capturing his prey. A pair of magenta eyes widened as pale cheeks became stained with rouge. When those jewels for eyes shifted towards the side, a hand forcefully grabbed ahold of the chin, pulling it upwards into a forceful yet passionate kiss.  


“Don’t look away. Look at me, Emil.” Li Xiao spokes with a tone of sternness, causing the Icelander to shift his gaze forwards only to become captivated by a warm brown pair.  


“Are you sure you want to go through with this?” Li Xiao asked, wanting a confirmation before taking Emil’s virginity. All it would take would be a simple nod.  
____  


Warm brown eyes opened the next morning and examined their surroundings. Li Xiao was still in his bedroom, but someone was sleeping beside him. Glancing at the sleeping individual, Li Xiao’s eyes widened, and that is when the events of the previous night began to replay in his mind. He slept with his best friend. The one person he never wanted to hurt had become one of his nightstands.  


“How could I be so stupid?” He asked himself, burying his face in his hands. This would cause a rift in their relationship if that remained.  


When the Icelander shifted in the bed, and his eyes slowly opened, Li Xiao began to panic. Clenching the bed sheets tightly, he swallowed hard, praying that Emil would not recall their night of pleasure.  


“Morning,” Emil mumbled, rubbing his eyes to force them to wake up. “Morning,” the other replied, feeling more anxious. Li Xiao wanted to avoid the subject of what happened last night, and though it wasn’t right to ignore that it did happen, it would be best for both of them and their friendship.  


“Um, about last night…” Emil stumbled over his words, not knowing exactly how to put piece together his words without embarrassing himself.  


“Just forget about it.” Li Xiao muttered, looking down at his lap, ashamed that he failed to fight off his sexual urges. Emil was stunned, “What? You want me to just forget last night, as if it never happened? Why? Was I that terrible?”  


The sound in his voice pained Li Xiao. To be honest, he enjoyed every moment they shared last night, but that was because he enjoys sex regardless of who it’s with. There was no point in denying that there was nothing special about their time together. “No, you were great. I just don’t want to dwell on it.”  


Emil was crushed. He was starting to believe there was something special blossoming between them, but maybe that was one-sided. “I see, then I won’t pressure the subject further.”  


Looking up from his lap, Li Xiao faced the wall to avoid taking an unintentional glance at Emil. He had a feeling that Emil liked him or wanted to be something more than just friends, but that couldn’t happen. “Look, I get that you may, like, thought we could be more than friends or that this would, like, change things between us, but it hasn’t. I don’t want to be with you.”  


Perhaps Li Xiao was an idiot who didn’t think about the consequences of his actions. He did not want his friendship with Emil to end because of one foolish decision, but maybe it was for the best. Watching Emil get out of bed and gather his belongings would have a long-lasting effect on the Asian.  


That day was the last time Li Xiao spoke to Emil, and it was his first chance to make things right.  
____  


The following week, Li Xiao found himself in an unfamiliar bed. A sleeping girl, with raven-like hair, was beside him. As per usual, he got up and gathered the clothes scattered on the floor before escaping. He aimed to wake up early to avoid any unnecessary chatter. The only time this rule was broken, however, was with Emil. Speaking of the Icelander, Li Xiao had been unable to get ahold of his friend. At school, Emil avoided him and won’t make eye contact, nor will he sit at their usual table in the cafeteria during lunch. Every text goes unread, and every phone call is neglected. While Li Xiao doesn’t blame Emil for his actions, he would still like to continue being friends. Even if their relationship were to change, at least they would still be on good terms.  


As the passing weeks began to turn into months, the absence of the Icelander presence worsened. Li Xiao had sent one text after another apologizing for what happened and went as far as to take full responsibility, but his pleas went unnoticed. Many voicemails were sent that eventually, he could no longer send any due to the voice box being full. One afternoon, Li Xiao attempted to confront Emil to apologize and repair their damaged friendship but was ignored. The once friendly ivory-haired male, he once knew, had given him the cold shoulder. Of course, this was expected, and at first, Li Xiao was going to give up.  


‘What’s the point in fighting anymore? He obviously wants nothing to do with me and most likely hates my guts. I don’t blame him for shunning me out from his life.’  


But when he tried to move on and forget about everything that happened, things only got worse.  


After a night of drinking at a nightclub, Li Xiao followed a stranger home. The two went straight to the bedroom, and everything moment that followed would be a blur the following morning. When he woke up the next morning, his head throbbed and his back ached. Memories of last night were hazy, but one thing was for certain. He began to regret sleeping around and having countless one nightstands. It wasn’t a smart move, but the main reason was that he could not stop thinking about Emil. Perhaps it was because it had been so long since they’ve last seen each other, and Li Xiao just missed his presence. Maybe Li Xiao is finally beginning to regret what he said a few months back and wants to take everything away. Whatever the case, Li Xiao wants to see the boy again, even if they have to start things over.  


Li Xiao quickly got dressed and left the apartment without a second thought. He began walking around the city, hoping by some miracle that he would run into Emil. A small building eventually came into view. By the entrance, there was a small blackboard with words written across it. 

Special of the day  
White Chocolate Mocha – served hot or iced  
Salted Caramel Macchiato – served hot or iced  
Hot Chocolate – add a flavoring for $1.00  
Bubba Tea – add an extra flavoring for $1.25

Hanging above the door was a tiny bell that would chime every time the door opened. In the tiny window, any passing bystander could peek through inside. Li Xiao stopped near the entrance of the small café. Some many memories were made inside this small shop, and the majority of them were made with Emil. The two often met here after school and talked about their day. The majority of the time Li Xiao spoke, and Emil would nod and make small comments. Emil always ordered an iced coffee with vanilla flavoring. Li Xiao would order milk tea with extra sugar.  


‘Since I’m here, I might as well order a drink to go.” He thought as he opened the door and walked up to the front counter to place an order. Pulling some cash out of his wallet, Li Xiao handed over the paper bills to the barista and stepped off to the side to wait for his order. Five minutes later, his drink was ready, and he took a sip of the warm liquid. As he was about to leave, a familiar voice caught him off guard. Turning around, warm brown eyes widened as they spotted a glimpse of a male with light silver hair. Across from the male was a lightly shorter male with dark brown hair. Li Xiao knew who it was and jealously filled the abyss inside his chest. ‘Why was Yong Soo with Emil? Were they dating now? No, that can’t be, Yong Soo never should any interest in Emil. Unless they had been seeing each other secretly?’ He thought to himself but shook off the negative ideas.  


Marching over to the table, Li Xiao made his presence known, which caused the other teenagers to stop their conversation and look at him. Yong Soo bounced up from his seat upon seeing his brother and tried to pounce on him but was shoved away. Emil glared at his ex-best friend and was about to make a comment when his arm was grabbed. “Let go, Li Xiao. I have nothing to say to you.” Emil yelled, trying to pry the others hand off his arm, but the Hong Konger refused to budge.  


Once the two were outside, Li Xiao held Emil’s abandoned hand, pulling the teenager close. “Emil, I know that, like, you probably don’t want to speak to me after what happened, and I don’t blame you. I was a complete jerk for what I said, and if you don’t want anything to do with me after today, that’s fine with me. I’ve been doing some thinking, and, like, though it’s unlike me to reveal such sentimental feelings, I had to find you to tell you how I truly feel. In the past month, you have been on my mind constantly, and I even tried to sleep with some stranger from our school just to give me peace of mind, but I realized that, like, it was a mistake. Even after waking up in bed with someone I barely knew, you still managed to cross my mind, and by that point, it was futile to forget these strange feelings. Though I have zero experience in forming a proper relationship, much less being in a committed relationship with someone, I want to be with you. I want to see you happy and love you unconditionally. Please, will you give me a chance to love you?”  


Emil was stunned by the sudden proposal. Back then, he never imagined being with Li Xiao in a romantic sense, but after their one-night stand, his feelings began to sway in a different direction. He was confused by these emotions and wanted to do something about them but was rejected before he had the chance. Denied of any further debate on their encounter, Emil left and refused to speak to Li Xiao. It was a hard two months, but he made it until today. Honestly, he didn’t know how to respond to this request. He could feel his heart race faster, and his cheeks had a touch of rosy pink. Did he truly still have feelings for Li Xiao, or was he going to allow the rejection from the past prevent him from experiencing true happiness?  


Looking at those magnificent golden-brown eyes, Emil felt trapped like a fly in a flytrap. Could he imagine himself being with Li Xiao? Those enchanting eyes that stared back at him were enticing him to answer. ‘Say something Emil. He’s waiting for an answer.’ He thought as his lips parted in attempt to mutter out a sentence.  


“Emil, are you okay?”  


Emil took a deep breath and exhaled before speaking, “Yes, I’d be willing to be you.”  


Overcome with joy, Li Xiao embraced his boyfriend, wrapping his arms tightly around the fragile frame. “Thank you. I promise to do my best to never hurt you ever again." He muttered, still clutching Emil in his arms. It would take a lot of convincing for him to let go.  
“Mhm, and no more sleeping around with strangers.” Emil added, and received a nod in return. “Nope, that won’t be necessary. It may take time to get over it, but I’m willing to quit if it means I get to be with you.”  


From that day forward, Li Xiao stopped having one-night stands. His newfound relationship with Emil will take time to get used to, but at least they both will be happy together. Emil changed Li Xiao and brought to light a new perspective of life. Because of that, Li Xiao has developed strong feelings for the Icelander and is grateful to not only consider him a boyfriend, but also a devoted best friend.


End file.
